khrysaphylanfandomcom-20200214-history
Markus Farmer
Markus Farmer is a farmer from the small town of Shalebrook, encountered in Session 2. He is traveling from the town to Craghammer in hopes of selling grain there. He posted a work request for a guard for a caravan, which the party accepted. Story Involvement Markus Farmer is encountered after the party accepts his request for a caravan guard. They assisted him in packing up the cart and headed off the next day. During the travels, he has constantly driven the cart and is terrified of the party, specifically Orrok and Test. He was first horrified by the two bringing the armor of the slain townguard on the body of another man, then accosted by Richard. The undead horse rider was a straw to far for Markus and he actually stood up to the orc and ranger, refusing to allow any bit of the undead armor in his cart. This would have made him feel quite a bit better about his travels, if a red dragon didn't harry his cart the next day. He made his escape and left the party to handle the dragon. They must have done so, since they returned with nary a scratch on them. They also brought a very attractive woman with them and why would he complain about that? His failure to think would cause him more trouble as this attractive woman would be the same red dragon that harrassed his cart. In the morning, while heading out into the woods to do his business, he is attacked and rendered unconscious. When he comes to, there is an half-orc prisoner standing over them, trying to see if he's okay. Too dazed to respond, the half-orc annouces that there is a dragon outside the tent. Markus and the woman next to him panic. As the half-orc leaves the tent, the caravaner enlists the help of the other human woman, deciding he can't get the elf free in a short period of time, and they escape out the back of the tent. They run into the woods and get lost, but are eventually found by Lucerne and Urgan. After being freed, he listens to the story of the dragon woman and freaks out. This is compounded by finding out his horses have disappeared. Because of this, Orrok convinces him they will help him and take care of his problems. Markus finds this comforting, as the orc has been fairly straightforward, so he believes him. He then spends then next few days gathering resources with the party to repair the cart and get back to town. In the night, Markus pulls Orrok aside and confronts him about a plan to kill the dragon, Shannon. While Orrok was not convinced of the plan, the orc was able to convince the human to take himself and the horse tamer and run away from the group for their own protection. But mostly so the orc doesn't lose the chance at that sweet dragon gold. Markus plans to be gone with Erika by daybreak. Category:Markus Farmer Category:NPC